


city of angels

by FinalDestiny13



Series: if you're going through hell, keep on going [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Soulmate AU, aaron sees things, so meeting the devil himself isn't as surprising as it should be, tw: small mention of cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalDestiny13/pseuds/FinalDestiny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron goes out with a friend and ends up finding her soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	city of angels

Slim fingers ghosted over the words located on their right forearm, the elegant black scrawl written beautifully of the words that would let her know who her soulmate was upon their first meeting. Should she be lucky to ever meet them that is. Some people went their whole lives without locating their soulmate.

_Is he bothering you darling?_

She sighed, fingers moving back up to pull down her shirt sleeve to hide the scars that marred her wrists as a sudden knocking on her apartment door echoed throughout the apartment. With a heavy sigh, knowing whom it was, Aaron Price walked over to the door, unlocking it and opening it to be greeted with one of the few people she could really call a friend. And someone that was normal, unlike herself.

"Ronnie!" the woman exclaimed happily, making her way into the apartment as if she belonged there, which wasn't far from the truth as she visited her reclusive friend frequently. She was a few inches shorter than Aaron naturally at 5'3" but high heels added an extra 3 inches. Blonde, wavy hair bounced as she turned around to stare at her friend, lips pursed in thought as green eyes swept up and down Aaron's form as she closed and locked the door.

"Hello Lisa," Aaron replied, turning around, arms crossed against her chest as she looked at her friend warily. That look meant Aaron was going to be forced to leave her apartment later that evening. "What do you have planned?" she sighed, a defeated yet accepting look on her face knowing that Lisa would win in the end. She usually did. Didn't mean that Aaron didn't put up a fuss.

Pink lips pulled into a pleased grin. "We're going out tonight Ron," she replied, stepping forward and began to pull and tug at the gray sweater that Aaron wore. She tsked. "This won't do. Do you have any club clothes?" she asked as she made her way into Aaron's bedroom, said woman following behind her, albeit at a slower pace.

"You know I don't Lisa, so why ask?"

Clothes were tossed onto either the floor or the bed, Aaron sighing in frustration at having to put them all away again. The closet was almost bare before Lisa stopped, noting that her friend spoke the truth, deciding that this just wouldn't do.

"Well then, we're going shopping!" she smiled only to frown at the look of anger on Aaron's face. "After we clean up of course," she replied meekly.

\-----

Aaron blinked at the building before her, the word LUX illuminated in orange lighting as a single line was filed outside it's doors all the way around the corner and for a few blocks. She had heard of the place of course, but never had any desire to go to it. She wasn't much of a party girl like Lisa was but Aaron was the kind of person to indulge a friend's happiness. Besides, it could be fun and she could work on her social skills more that Lisa liked to comment that she sucked at.

"Please tell me that we're not going to spend the night waiting in line," Aaron whined slightly, one hand tugging on the black leather jacket that Lisa had purchased for her to go over the blood red tank top and match the faded black jeans and boots she wore. Lisa wore her little black dress which emphasized her chest and hugged her body like a glove with matching four inch black heels.

Lisa laughed. "Of course not silly!" she replied, grabbing Aaron's hand and dragging her along to the front of the line where the bouncer was, ignoring the protests from the people in line about cutting. Aaron was unable to hear what was said between Lisa and the bouncer over the muffled music as it blared inside the club's walls, but whatever was said worked as next thing she knew, Lisa and her were inside just like that. Alright, maybe Lisa being a party girl wasn't so bad after all if it got them inside one of L.A.'s most popular and hard to get into clubs. She willingly followed after Lisa whom had yet to let go of her hand due to how crowded the place was as she made her way towards the bar where her friend order some drinks from the female bartender, handing one to Aaron once they were served.

Aaron took an empty seat at the bar, Lisa huffing in response. Before she could say anything, Aaron cut her off. "You and I both know how this goes and ends so go have fun and I'll be here if you need me Lee. I'll try working on those social skills you've been harping on about."

"I do not harp." Lisa grinned, one hand tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Aaron tipped her drink in Lisa's direction before taking a sip.

"It does help," she huffed before throwing her friend a smile. "Have fun Ronnie." With that Lisa turned around and soon disappeared into the massive crowd of bodies to more than likely dance and find her next sleeping partner for the night.

Shaking her head, Aaron turned around, eyes settling on the mirror to watch people discreetly as the interacted as she just let the music and the scene wash over her. Honestly, it was sort of relaxing in a weird, music blowing your eardrums out, sort of way. Plus, there was a lot of attractive people here, both men and women and everything else between. That was until she was too relaxed and her eyes really opened.

Among the humans were creatures not of this world hidden amongst the crowd, simply having the time of their life. Glancing around, she noticed that the bartender wasn't human either. She was almost ghoulish looking, a demon, her mind supplied. She looked away before the bartender sensed her stare, sighing and blinking, everything going back to "normal."

This was why she rarely left her apartment. Seeing the supernatural actually exist in the world was something that used to frighten her growing up, so much so that her mother, not believing her stories of the ghost girl that lived in her closet, had her institutionalized at a young age for most of her life, thus the lack of social skills. There was still some fear in her, but mostly, she was just numb and accepting of the world around her that not everything was what it initially appeared to be at first sight.

She was startled out of her musings when a guy showed up on her left, ordering another drink from the demonic bartender. He turned to her with a smile and began to use his moves on her as Lisa would say.

"Did you fall from heaven?" he asked. Oh god. Cheesy pick up lines are a go. Time to dissuade the guy to leave her alone. He was cute, yeah, but not cute enough to take home for the night. Plus, she wasn't the type to sleep around, not that she had anything against people who did.

"No," Aaron began, taking a sip of her drink before continuing. "I crawled out of hell with the other demons," she replied without missing a beat. She had to fight off the laughter at the look on his face. Though the sudden chuckle of amusement to her right startled her. She turned to look at who was laughing at her joke and saw the most gorgeous man that she had ever laid eyes on. He was tall, fair skinned, had stubble (oh the beard stubble, one of her weaknesses on a guy), and had a hint of an accent in his laugh. Obviously not from from LA originally then. He wore an all black three piece suit. Dark eyes stared down at her in amusement, lips pulled into a grin, clearly having enjoyed her comment.

"Is he bothering you darling?" he said causing Aaron's heart to stop as she felt something click deep inside her soul. No. Fucking. Way. An expression she couldn't identify as it passed too quickly crossed his face, but he still wore that wicked grin. Perhaps he felt the weird connection too?

She never noticed that the guy had taken that as his cue to leave, grumbling in discontent at his failure, too enthralled by the man standing before her. She blinked once, twice, noticing and feeling that something was off about him. He seemed to have a...glow about him that she couldn't help but feel compelled to get closer to. That must also what soulmates feel right?

"Hello~" he called, waving his hand in front of her face, lips turned down. "Are you alright? I haven't broken you have I?"

Aaron blinked, the glow seeming to dim, snapping out of her haze. She felt out of breath. This was to be her soulmate? Boy, did she score. "Sorry, sorry. Just....startled is all. I....you felt that too right?" she whispered nervously.

He nodded, that grin still upon his face. "Of course my dear. But proper introductions first yes?" He held out his hand. "Lucifer Morningstar."

She shook his hand,  letting go quickly as she felt the heat of his skin almost burn against her own, lips quirking into a small smile. "Aaron Price. Wait...Lucifer?" she asked, eyes widening in surprise. "Like the fallen angel Lucifer?"

He seemed delighted at her expression. "The one and the same."

"Well...shit."

* * *

They had moved to his office for some privacy, music muffled behind the closed door and walls. Lucifer currently sat on the black leather couch watching in amusement as Aaron paced back and forth before him, mumbling to herself. He could feel the weariness, fear, lust, and curiosity all at once that she emitted, faint though it was. Being able to sense how she was truly feeling would only happen after they consummated their bonding. Which he hoped was soon because she was quite attractive for a human. Maybe he should be pissed that his soulmate was a human but his Father seemed to think it hilarious apparently. Instead his interest about this woman was piqued. Something about her was quite different than the other females he has encountered during the last five years, soulmate thing aside.

Aaron released a deep breath, turning to stand before the man...er, angel. "So you're telling me that you are the actual Lucifer? Fell from heaven? Ruler of Hell?" she asked, hands shaking in disbelief.

"I already told you but if you need me to repeat myself then yes. I am that Lucifer my dear." He grinned bemusedly.

She sighed again, before dropping down on the couch next to him, forehead placed in her hands, elbows resting on her knees. "Well, I didn't see this coming at all," she mumbled.

Lucifer stared at her curiously. "You're taking this rather well, I must say."

She huffed out a laugh, a mocking sound as she lifted her head to look at him. "It's, I don't know...comforting I guess in some weird way." She shrugged but elaborated at the questioning look he gave her. "Look, I see things for what they are if I concentrate hard enough. Like your demonic bartender. And you with your glowiness."

He seemed surprised. "Ah, you're a special one aren't you?" Lucifer questioned in slight awe. Humans with the Sight were very, very rare indeed. Most went insane and either were locked away to rot or killed themselves because they couldn't handle their true reality. The fact that his soulmate had lived as long as she did was surprising to say the least.

"If that's what you want to call it," she replied bitterly. "More of a hassle really."

"Perhaps, but look at you," Lucifer began, eyeing her from head to toe and back again. "Grown as you are and mentally stable from what I can see unlike the others who were given the Sight."

"Did they go coo coo for cocoa puffs too because I've been in that boat years ago."

He smiled, teeth a bright white. "You can say that."

"That's....surprisingly reassuring."

They fell into a silence, the only sound being the dulled music trying to burst it's way into his office. That was until Lucifer broke it, wicked grin on his face.

"I'll show you mine, if you show me yours."


End file.
